


To Sing of Her

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Canon - Enhances original, First Age, Plot - Bittersweet, Plot - I reread often, Poetry, Subjects - Legends/Myth/History, Writing - Every word counts, Writing - Evocative, Writing - Mythic/Poetic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 15:23:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3815419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To Gondolin, long-beloved Stone of Song.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Sing of Her

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

To Ondolinde - the Rock of the Music of Water, the Stone of Song, the Lily  
of the Plane, Gondolin of the last hope.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

I want to sing of her

In empty twilit hours

When the wind runs whistling, laughing in the trees

And the sunset lights white walls

And songs and legends carried in the breeze

The light of eyes and suns, the might of hands and towers

The silence and the fire

And the final notes, and beauteous end to all

 

 

Remember when we sang the sunrise time?

Remember when we thought that beauty was eternal,

And fear was only something that the stories could have borne

The coming twilight and the cold

And rose and thorn

And long forgotten joy that will only live forever in sweet rhyme

 

 

And we sang of her in silver and in gold

And in jewels bright and pearls and sword and shield

In darkness and despair, in all the fiery and the fair

In tales forgotten, tales forsaken, tales untold

I want to sing of her and singing want to grieve

The fire and the dawn

And pale regret

And tell old, laughing fate that if I wished, I could forgive

Yet I can only wish I could forget

 

 

And I remember every sunrise, every dusk

White ashes and white dust, and singing tears

The weight of endless, lovely, fading years

I want to sing of her and seal the song in crystal and in pain

And memories of pride and fate, and hope, and all in vain

We found our own forever in creating, so we thought

In art, in love, in beauty, but were wrong

I want to sing of her and let forever rest in peace

In the crumbling ruins of my Stone of Song

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gondolin and her story were written - or translated, you may take your pick  
\- by J.R.R Tolkien, to whom I am eternally grateful


End file.
